Entre Dos Malfoys
by Xtasis
Summary: Hace tan solo unos segundos Hermione se encontraba frente a Draco, pero ahora esta está delante del Lucius Malfoy de 1976. ¿Qué pasará si ni si quiera sabe cómo volver a su tiempo?
1. Chapter 1: Collision

Huolaaaaaas! Hace tiempo leí esta historia y me encantó, decidí que más gente tenía que conocerla así que *redoble de tambores* ¡Aquí está la traducción! *el público grita de felicidad* Gracias, gracias, pero el mérito no es mio sino de la maravillosa E-013.

Tenéis la historia original en mis favoritos ''Between two Malfoys''

Aprovecho para felicitar a Amphy and Alex y dedicarle este cápitulo, espero que sigas pervertiendo muchos años más XDD

 _ **Disclimer**_ : Como ya sabéis los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la historia a E-013... ¿es que yo no tengo nada? T_T

* * *

Capitulo 1 Collision (Colisión)

Hermione estaba sola en un pasillo vacío.

Mirando cuidadosamente a todos los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la veía, cogió el pequeño reloj de arena que colgaba de su cuello en una cadena de oro. Estaba a punto de usar el giratiempos cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger?-

Hermione se giró de mala gana escondiendo el giratiempos debajo de su túnica.

-Nada que te importe, Malfoy-

-Seguro que no, solo es que acabas de guardar algo en tu uniforme… y probablemente que ese ''algo'' va en contra de las normas escolares, por lo que tengo el derecho a saber que es lo que escondes dado que soy Prefecto-

Hermione se mordió el labio. El giratiempos no iba en contra de las normas escolares, la profesora McGonnagal le había dado permiso para usarlo al ver que tenía problemas para cursar todas las asignatura a las que se había apuntado (según ella, eran todas necesarias) a cambio había prometido que no podría contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry ni a Ron.

-Enséñamelo Granger o le quitaré puntos de tu casa por desobedecer a un Prefecto.-

-Por si lo has olvidado yo también soy Prefecta y no puedes tratarme así-

Draco le lanzó una mirada de superioridad y se acercó a ella intimidante.

-Por si lo has olvidado tú, yo no tengo porque mostrar ningún respeto a una asquerosa Sangre Sucia.

Hermione, llena de furia, levanto la mano para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada, sin embargo, ese movimiento permitió a Draco agarrar la cadena de oro que asomaba de su cuello y sin pensárlo dos veces, se lo incautó.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es esto Miss Prefecta? ¿Un giratiempos?-

-¡Devuélvemelo! Tengo permiso para usarlo.-

-¡Ja! Como si me fuera a creer eso. A los estudiantes no les está permitido usarlos.-

Draco, aunque conocía la función del objeto no parecía saber como ponerlo en marcha. Empezó a darle vueltas sin ningún cuidado observándolo con ojos curiosos.

-¡Para, Malfoy! ¡No debes darle girarlo tanto!-

Él rubio paró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se sumía en una profunda oscuridad a la vez que Draco tiraba de la cadena dorada que rodeaba su cuello en un intento de traerla de vuelta.

La última cosa que oyó fue a Malfoy gritando:

-¡No, Granger!-

¡CLASH!

-¡Ay!

Hermione chocó contra algo y calló al suelo acto seguido. Oyó el ruido de un cristal al romperse el suelo.

-¡Pero qué…!-

La Gryffindor se incorporó y vio a un chico pálido, de facciones angulosas y cabello rubio platino.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado, eres el Prefecto de este año! Y te dije que dejaras mi gira… ay Dios mío…-

La cara de Hermione se ensombreció cuando encontró los pedazos del giratiempos, la cadena dorada también se hallaba rota pero solo estaba la mitad.

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Está destrozado!-

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿Y ahora qué le digo a la Profesora McGonnagal?!-

-¡OYE, CALMATE!-

Hermione levantó la vista y su rostro se congeló.

No era Malfoy con quien estaba hablando. Para ser correctos, no era Draco Malfoy. El chico que estaba frente a ella tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos azules, obviamente diferentes a los grises de Draco.

-Pero…¿quién eres tú?- balbució la castaña.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible?

Dejadme un fantastico y sensual REVIEW y contadme vuestras opiniones.

Intentaré actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Besazooooos!


	2. Chapter 2: The Gold Chain

Holaaaaa otra vez! He decido colgar esta capítulo ahora porque me iré de vacaciones durante una semana y es posible que no tenga internet (se mudó el vecino al que le robaba la wiffi y mi prima no me presta datos... pta vida T_T)

Es cortito pero a partir de aquí ya empieza toda la trama.

 _ **Aviso:**_ Los personajes, lugares y en general todas las cosas fantásticas que aparezcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y toda la historia le pertenece a E-013 yo solo soy una traductora novata sin animo de lucro XD

Espero que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

Capítulo 2: The Gold Chain (La Cadena de Oro)

 _-Pero…¿quién eres tú?- balbució la castaña._

-Bueno, eso es lo que me pregunto yo,- dijo el chico rubio- tú sabes mi nombre y sin embargo yo no te he visto en mi vida.-

Hermione estaba sin palabras. Debía de estar soñando porque esto no podía ser verdad. Se encontraba cara a cara con un joven Lucius Malfoy.

-Eh, yo…eh…yo-

Intentó ponerse rápidamente en pie pero, sin querer, calló de rodillas sobre los cachos del reloj de arena.

Dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? _¡Reparo!_ -

Lucius arregló el giratiempos pero quedaron unas grietas en la superficie.

-Tú, quien quiera que seas, tienes que ir a la enfermería conmigo.-

-No, no. Dumbledore. Tengo que ver a Dumbledore.-

-Pero…¡estás sangrando!-

-¡Dumbledore!-

-¡Vale, está bien! ¿Por qué tengo que… de todos modos, cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hermione, Hermione Gr…eh... ¡Grandel!-

-Entonces, Hermione Grandel, ¿cómo demonios sabes cuál es mi nombre?-

-Emm…yo…yo no lo sé muy bien…te pareces a alguien que conozco.-

-¿Y su apellido es Malfoy?- preguntó Lucius con recelo.-

-Si…pero no es su apellido, es su nombre…-

-¿Malfoy?-

-En el mundo muggle es un nombre bastante común…o eso creo…-

Hermione sabía que su historia era poco creíble pero no se le ocurría nada más. Habría sido mucho más sospechoso si hubiera dicho que conocía a un mago con el mismo apellido. Las familias de sangre pura conocían a sus familiares muy bien.

-¿En el mundo muggle? Quieres decir que eres…-

-¿Nacida de muggles? Si, ¿algún problema?-

Lucius la miró como si transmitiera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y retiró inmediatamente las manos que la sujetaban.

-Mierda, una Sangre sucia-

La miro de arriba a bajo con gesto de asco y finalmente suspiró

-Si no llega a ser porque soy Prefecto tú nunca serías llevada ante Dumbledore-

Hermione quería gritarle que ella podía ir hasta allí sola, pero el dolor en sus rodillas era inaguantable.

-Como si quisiera que me llevaras tú- le replicó.

Ignorando la mirada de Lucius puso el giratiempos roto en su bolsillo.

 _''¿Cómo voy a poder volver sin el giratiempos? ¿Y dónde está el resto de la cadena?''_

Mientras tanto en 1998, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en medio del pasillo con la otra parte del metal dorado en su mano.

-¿Granger…?-

* * *

Yyyyyy...YA ESTÁ!

Lo sé, lo sé, es cortito pero ya os lo dije.

Se agradecen todas las opiniones, es decir, que si pensáis que soy una pésima escritora contádmelo en un review en cambio si pensáis que os he cambiado la vida con mi sensualidad comentádmelo en un review XDD

Muchas gracias por leer!

Besazoooos!


End file.
